Reunion
by anotherweasley
Summary: Missing scene from Gone Part 2. Loved the partnerfriendship scenes with Tom at Diana’s bedside but a scene with Marco was definitely missing! Reunion scene of Diana, Marco, and Maia.


Reunion

Tom to Diana: This job wouldn't have been any fun without you.

A/N: Missing scene from Gone, Part 2. Loved the partner/friendship scenes with Tom at Diana's bedside but a scene with Marco was definitely missing!

Diana sensed him first rather than saw him. She was so happy. Maia was here with her again. Maia's elbows leaned on her hospital bed and her face was beaming. They were reunited-mother and daughter-happy and whole again. But when she sensed him the doubt came flooding back to her again. She had done something wrong.

Diana looked up and saw Marco standing in the door way with a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. Anemones. Internally she sighed. Even though she was happy to see him the dread of this confrontation and the sorrow that would accompany it enveloped her.

Marco forced a smile to hide the relief. No, not really hide the relief, more the hurt and anger, in his eyes. But there was happiness in those eyes too.

"Marco!" Maia said as she followed her mother's gaze and saw him standing there. A huge smile lit up her already radiant face.

Marco crouched down on his legs and Maia came running to him. She threw her arms around his neck and he gave her a big hug.

It had been so strange. He had slightly, very slightly, been aware that this girl had existed. Maybe it had been more based on Diana's belief than his own. And then not so very long ago all the memories of Maia came flooding back. How could he have ever forgotten about her? Maia was unforgettable. He knew it was the 4400 and it chilled him to think they could just erase someone like that. Maia, himself, Diana...

So he came rushing to her hospital bed where, strangely or not so strangely, he had sat so little during her stay there. It was not because the sight pained him too much to keep him away, nor was it because he didn't want to be there, but it was just the thought that he could help Diana more out there. If he could some how figure out a way to bring Maia back it would bring Diana back. And it did work-only he wasn't the one who had done it. Not that he begrudged Tom anything or that he was ungrateful and yet he was still a little disappointed that it had not been him to save the day.

Diana's eyes caught Marco's as he lifted Maia off the ground in his hug. He said, "I'm sure glad to see you again. And have all my memories back." Then he gently put her back on the floor releasing her.

Maia, her face still beaming at seeing Marco again, said, "I'm glad to see you too."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes," said Maia reassuringly. "I am now."

Marco and Diana were still looking at one another when Maia, sensing some tension, said, "Mom, can I get something to drink?"

"Sure, sweetheart," said Diana breaking her attention away from Marco. "Why don't you go outside and tell the guard what you want. She'll help you get something and bring you back here."

Maia nodded. She smiled at Marco and her mother one last time before going outside the room to find something to drink with the NTAC guard.

Marco gently placed the flowers on Diana's bedside. Diana studied them avoiding Marco's gaze. "Thank you, Marco. They're beautiful," she said softly.

"I'm glad you're okay, Di." Marco was quiet too but sincere. "You don't know how worried we all were."

Diana could hear the "I" in the place of "we" in Marco's voice. She forced herself to look at Marco, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Marco."

Marco sat down wearily in the chair next to Diana's bed. "You can say that I can't comprehend the depths of your feelings as a mother," said Marco gently and sadly looking at her bed covers rather than her eyes. "I too care about Maia as does Tom, Alana, and her friends. But you have to realize that you _affect_ other people too. What you did, while understandable, was wrong. You were going to kill yourself over an illusion. What if Maia wasn't here to bring you back? I understand that you were grief stricken but so were we over you. Your partner Tom was devastated. Alana was blaming herself. And I..." Marco finally met Diana's eyes. His eyes were red rimmed. Just as Tom and Alana's had been. "We were all working to bring her back and you..."

Tears began to course down Diana's face. She had been selfish; she knew that. She needed to apologize to Tom and Alana. Tom was vague on what he had done to get the children back. Whatever he had done it must have been big and she had no idea what sort of sacrifices he might have made. Or how she could ever repay him. She had been so happy in her illusion world with Maia. Little did she comprehend at the time all the anguish that people were facing over her. She had caused this. It took moments like this to fully comprehend that no man was an island. Her actions, no matter how much she tried to deny that they did, affected those around her. In the end, she had done nothing proactive to retrieve her daughter. But at the time the despair that there was nothing that could be done was overwhelming. She had given up hope too soon. And what if in the end Maia was back and she hadn't been able to wake up. She pushed the horrifying thought aside.

Diana's voice shook as she said, "I'm so sorry, Marco. You have no idea how sorry." She reached for him and he met her half way pulling her into a tight hug. Diana laid her head on his shoulders and he gently stroked the back of her hair.

"I'm so happy that you're okay. But I just don't know..."

Diana cut him off. "I can't promise that in the future I won't go to extremes to save or protect Maia."

"I'm not asking..."

"But I know what I did was selfish and pointless even though it gave me the illusion of happiness. It wasn't real. It wasn't real and therefore not complete happiness. My friends weren't there with me. You weren't there with me and..."

Marco pulled back to look Diana full in the face. "So you _were_ thinking about me..."

Diana laughed through her tears and tried to playfully punch Marco. But she was still weak so it only came out half-strength. Marco's chuckled softly. Then his face turned serious. "I don't know if I have the right to ask this... But please promise me that the next time you're lost or...you'll come and talk to me first, okay? You can trust me."

Diana nodded and looking at Marco seriously she said, "I know. I will."

"Hey! I got something for all of us!" Maia said bounding in at the exact right moment. The two turned to her smiling. Marco picked up Maia and hoisted her onto the bed between Diana and himself. Marco helped Maia, her hands being full, to dispense the drinks.

"To us!" said Maia smiling.

"To us!" echoed Diana and Marco as they all clinked soda cans.

They were reunited again.


End file.
